<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Rodeo by Raneyth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446341">Morning Rodeo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raneyth/pseuds/Raneyth'>Raneyth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anduin doing his best cowgirl, Blushing Anduin, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless PWP, Smug Saurfang, Teasing, lots of growling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raneyth/pseuds/Raneyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saurfang just wanted to sleep but Anduin + morning wood = good times</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Rodeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn broke clear and bright over Orgrimmar, the sunlight spilling over the city and unerringly finding the face of one slumbering High Overlord.</p><p>Saurfang could feel the bright sunlight shining on his eyelids before he even opened his eyes. He grunted and rolled away from the bright light, not willing to leave the comfort of the bed quite yet. His movement jostled the young man who cuddled up next to him. Anduin let out a sleepy grunt of protest that died down when Saurfang easily pulled him back against his chest, one broad palm splayed across the younger man’s torso, holding him in place.</p><p>Anduin was content to try and go back to sleep when the new sleeping position made clear that not all of Saurfang was as reluctant to wake up. A cheeky grin broke over Anduin’s face as he experimentally wiggled his hips, the heat of Saurfang’s erection nestled snugly between the curves of his ass. </p><p>Saurfang’s hand tightened slightly against Anduin’s chest at his actions. “You have far too much energy in the morning, pup,” Saurfang rumbled. He buried his face against the back of Anduin’s neck, inhaling lazily. Saurfang nosed some of Anduin’s hair away from his neck and proceeded to press slow kisses to the sensitive skin he found. He rumbled loudly in his chest when Anduin shivered at the gentle kisses, “If you intend on starting something, you better be willing to see it done.”</p><p>Anduin’s skin broke out in goosebumps at Saurfang’s deep voice rumbling in his ear. He could feel it resonate in the barrel chest that he currently cuddled against. Embarrassingly, he could feel himself flushing a bright pink at the nickname. “I think I can manage that if you’re still sleepy,” he stated, trying to get the pink to cool down from his cheeks. </p><p>Saurfang’s response wasn’t what he was expecting. Before Anduin could process what had happened, Saurfang yanked the blankets back. He then proceeded to roll over onto his back, snagging Anduin around the waist and effortlessly depositing the younger man astride his chest.  Anduin blinked in confusion for a moment before processing what had just happened, and stared down at his mate before blurting out, “Really?!”</p><p>Saurfang didn’t break eye contact as he reached one long arm out and snagged something from beside their bed. He gently grabbed one of Anduin’s hands and deposited the procured item. Anduin looked down and saw it was the bottle of oil Saurfang used to prep him. Looking back at his mate, he saw Saurfang raise one brow, “Well? See it done.” </p><p>Saurfang watched with satisfaction as Anduin flushed a deep red. He wasn’t often able to catch the younger man off balance, but when he managed, the result was gratifying. Anduin’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he narrowed his eyes. “Of course...as you say,” Anduin stated, his voice not quite coming across as confident as he wanted. </p><p>Anduin watched as a grin curled across Saurfang’s mouth, and his spine stiffened stubbornly. He could feel the tips of his ears burning as he broke his gaze away from Saurfang’s slow perusal and focused on the little bottle of oil he held clenched in his hand. He grabbed the cork stopper and gave it a yank, startling when the cork easily pulled from the bottle and flew across the room and a small splash of oil streaked across his chest. He stared down, nonplussed, at the mess on his chest as he tried to figure out what happened. </p><p>“Hmmm…I didn’t realize you were so eager,” Saurfang teased. Anduin swallowed an embarrassed whine as Saurfang’s palm slowly trailed across his chest, collecting the spilled oil. “I supposed I could help you a little,” Saurfang mused, gripping Anduin’s erection and giving it a slow stroke. Anduin’s hips twitched forward as much as he could, his position straddling Saurfang’s broad chest, not providing him a lot of leverage.

 “Hnnnn….so generous of you, truly,” Anduin managed, not quite keeping the pleasure from his voice.</p><p>Saurfang growled softly, “I am rather generous, aren’t I?” He stopped his stroking motion, much to Anduin’s disappointment. Saurfang smirked up at the younger man, “I believe you said you’d be able to manage,” 

Anduin shivered at the growl that now rumbled between his thighs. “Of course, I was managing just fine,” Anduin huffed. </p><p>Saurfang pointedly curled both hands behind his head and wiggled his shoulders as he sunk down into the pillows. He looked up at Anduin, brows raised expectantly. Anduin huffed softly and focused back on the bottle of oil. Meeting Saufang’s gaze, he tipped some of the viscous liquid into his palm, slicking his fingers up. He handed the open bottle to Varok, who quickly placed it off to the side of the bed. Anduin stretched back to try and reach his entrance, but his position on Saurfang’s chest was proving to be awkward. He found himself losing his balance and tilting forward, and only a quick bracing hand against Varok’s chest kept him from falling forward altogether.</p><p>Anduin sat up quickly, huffing softly out his nose in frustration. He paused for a moment before biting his lip briefly. “Can I…” Anduin trailed off, trying to decide how to phrase his request. 

“Can you?” Saurfang prompted, looking up to Anduin curiously.

 “Can I...borrow a hand?” Anduin asked, eyes darting to Saurfang’s and then off to the side and back again.

 “Oh?” Saurfang hummed lazily, “I think I could be…persuaded,” he lifted his head and wiggled his fingers lazily in the air. 

Anduin stared down at his mate for a moment before asking, “What would you ask of me?”</p><p>Saurfang hummed to himself for a moment, considering his mate’s question and request. “I’m sure I’ll come up with something,” he replied, “How would you like to use my...assistance?” Anduin hesitated for a moment before slowly guiding one of Saurfang’s hands to rest against his chest. Once he braced himself securely, he leaned forward against his mate’s palm, his calves tightening against Saurfang’s ribs. </p><p>“Mmmm...that’s better,” Anduin murmured. He reached back and slowly began tracing one slick finger around his entrance, taking care to spread the oil generously. Anduin slowly breached one finger inside and began to lazily thrust it in and out, smearing himself with the slick liquid as he felt himself starting to relax. “Ahhh...that’s so…mmm,” he murmured, nose crinkling briefly with pleasure.</p><p>After a few leisurely moments of using just one finger, he felt ready to add a second finger. He made sure his fingers were still well coated with oil and worked both past his entrance. His breathing started to speed up a little as he began to thrust both fingers in and out. His eyes fluttered shut as he concentrated on the sensation for a moment. His hips slowly started to grind in small circles as he continued to work himself open. His breathing hitched as he accidentally thrust against his prostate, “Ahh! Nnnnnn!” he moaned, hips grinding a little harder against Varok’s chest reflexively. He carefully adjusted his angle to keep from continuously teasing the bundle of nerves, knowing that he was nowhere near ready to finish. He slumped forward against Varok’s palm, brows furrowing slightly in concentration as he continued preparing himself. </p><p>Varok watched as Anduin shamelessly continued to writhe on his chest, the younger man’s arm tirelessly working his fingers in and out. As Anduin continued to work himself open, the older man fought with warring desires of taking over and wanting to watch his mate beautifully pleasure himself. He shifted the hand that Anduin was currently resting his weight against so that he could trail one finger over Anduin’s lower lip. Anduin’s eyes opened a little at the sensation, twin crescents of bright blue looking down at him. </p><p>Anduin met Saurfang’s gaze and trailed his tongue over the calloused fingertip before nipping at the proffered digit. Saurfang snorted softly at Anduin’s teasing, “You’re moaning so sweetly. Shall I give that mouth something to do so you don’t lose focus?” He tapped his finger meaningfully against Anduin’s lips. Anduin moaned loudly and obligingly open his mouth and started diligently sucking and licking. Saurfang growled softly at the picture the young man made, pink lips wrapped around one large finger, moaning as he prepped himself. He looked well and truly debauched. “Well, now you should be able to focus on what you’re doing, pup,” he smirked, not missing Anduin’s eyes widening at the nickname or the deepening flush that spread over his nose and cheeks. “Oh? Do you like the nickname?” he teased. </p><p>Anduin whined in embarrassed frustration, unable to reconcile why the affectionate term was even making him so flustered. He closed his eyes, trying his best to hide his reaction. Varok tweaked a nipple causing his eyes to shoot back open in surprise while he uttered a muffled grunt around the finger he was still laving. “Don’t hide from me,” Varok rumbled. Anduin stared back at him defiantly and chose that moment to work up to a third finger. The resulting pleasurable stretch caused him to groan around Varok’s finger, a small line of drool escaping the corner of his mouth to land unheeded on Varok’s chest. </p><p>“You’re making a mess of yourself,” Varok mused. </p><p>Anduin balefully glared at his mate, too occupied with the finger in his mouth and his hand providing plenty of distraction from taking time to respond to the teasing. He did, however, bite down warningly on his mate’s finger. Varok smirked at the nip to his finger. “I see, you don’t like the nickname,” He chuckled. “You’ll want to move faster before I decide I want to sleep more than I want you riding me,” Varok warned as he pointedly jostled his hips upwards, calling attention to his otherwise neglected need. Anduin huffed out of his nose and obliged by speeding up the fingers thrusting in and out of his body. He continued working on readying himself to be able to take in his mate’s sizeable cock.</p><p>Varok watched greedily as Anduin’s eyes started to glaze over with pleasure, his breathing speeding up more with his efforts until he was panting around the digit in his mouth. Another line of drool escaped unheeded from the side of the younger man’s lips as he was unable to swallow quick enough. Varok rumbled low in his chest as he restrained himself from taking over and bending the young man over the bed and showing him what urgency was. As if sensing the older man’s growing frustration, Anduin sat up resting fully once again on Saurfang’s chest. Varok allowed his finger to fall from the younger man’s lips, now a rosier hue. The hand that had braced Anduin fell to his side as he waited for Anduin’s next move.</p><p>“Will you hand me the uh..” Anduin trailed off, gesturing at the open bottle of oil that had miraculously not spilled as he had jostled the bed enough for it to have been a possibility. Varok silently passed him the bottle, and Anduin shakily poured some in his palm before reaching back behind himself and firmly grasped Varok’s erection. Varok couldn’t stop the loud growl that boomed from his chest as his mate carefully stroked him with a callused hand. After a few strokes, Anduin sat up on his knees and shuffled backward until he hovered over Varok’s erection. </p><p>Anduin took a few deep breaths to prepare himself, knowing that three of his fingers would still leave him a tight fit as he took in his mate. As he slowly began lowering himself down, he looked up and met Varok’s gaze. Anduin found himself gratified to see Varok struggle to control himself, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, as a tight, hot grip slowly enveloped his cock. Once Anduin was fully seated, he sat for a moment just breathing as he allowed himself to adjust to being so completely filled. </p><p>Managing something resembling a smug grin, Anduin slowly began to lift himself, relishing the friction before suddenly dropping himself back down. He pretended not to hear the sharp exhalation of pleasure that escaped from Varok and began to repeat the motion. Ignoring the burning in his thighs, he kept his rhythm, slowly raising up, clenching down as he did so, before suddenly slamming his hips back down, hilting himself over and over. It didn’t take long before Varok’s hips started to twitch upwards in anticipation of his downwards drop. Anduin grinned at the clear sign his actions were garnering appreciation from the older man.  </p><p>“Is this what you had in mind when you told me to see it done?” he taunted, making sure to keep his tone light. He continued his pace, resisting the urge to stroke himself, his own erection leaking copiously as he methodically worked himself up and down. 

“You’re showing the enthusiasm I expected,” Varok grunted, refusing to rise to the bait. Anduin smiled widely and kept his pace, the plump curves off his ass bouncing rhythmically on Saurfang’s lap. </p><p>Varok’s gut clenched as the methodical strokes of his cock had him slowly building to his own finish. He curled one fist in the furs on the bed as his pleasure continued to grow, only to swallow down a snarl as Anduin paused for a moment, the blissful friction halting just as he had starting to feel himself ready to peak. “I’m sorry, I just...need a moment,” Anduin panted, “I can hardly feel my legs,” he breathlessly chuckled. 

Varok couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up slightly in protest, earning him a gasp as Anduin continued to try and recover. “You need to move, or I’ll move you for both of us,” Varok growled, his desire overriding his patience. </p><p>Anduin moaned softly and began grinding his hips down, “Nnnnn...so impatient. Can’t even give me a moment, you brute,” he scolded, his tone anything but reprimanding. Varok blinked as a golden glow briefly illuminated the younger man before Anduin once more resumed thrusting up and down.

“Did you just...heal yourself?” Varok asked, his voice a little more breathless than it usually was. </p><p>“I might have,” Anduin responded, his breathing noticeably more comfortable than it had been moments before. “I intend to see you well finished, High Overlord.” Varok was unable to hold back his snarl a second time as he reacted to the unexpected use of his title. He planted his heels against the bed and snapped his hips up into the younger man, relishing the surprised cry of pleasure the move earned him. Well past the point of being the more passive party, his hands settled themselves around Anduin’s waist and supported the younger man as he continued to thrust up, chasing his pleasure. </p><p>“Ahh! Right there!” Anduin moaned, unable to mind that his mate had taken over the pace of their coupling. He leaned forward, bracing both hands against Saurfang’s chest as the older man thoroughly used him to their mutual pleasure. “I thought...ah! I thought you wanted me to...oooh be the one to see it done,” Anduin couldn’t help but ask, a small part of him always wanting to push a little more when he got his mate to lose control at all. </p><p>“I’ll make sure you have plenty of opportunities to practice pleasuring me to your heart’s content,” Saurfang growled, the promise drawing a shudder of anticipation from Anduin. “Well, then...I look forward to...mmmm...servicing your needs in the...ahh future.” Anduin managed to moan out. </p><p>“I’m clearly not having you do enough if you can still talk,” Varok growled. His thrusts didn’t slow, but he did manage to tilt his chin towards Anduin’s erection, swollen and needy, and demanded, “See to that.” Anduin didn’t even hesitate and shifted his balance to free up one hand. With one hand now splayed against the center of Saurfang’s chest, Anduin began stroking himself in time with the thrusts pounding into him. 

“I can’t...I’m not going to last,” he gasped, his hand stripping over his cock swiftly. </p><p>“Go on,” Varok rumbled. “Let me see you finish.” </p><p>Anduin needed no further encouragement and cried out as he came, proof of his pleasure painted over Saurfang’s torso. He was still shivering from his own pleasure as Varok continued to pound into him a few moments more before the older man also reached his peak, moaning loudly as his hips halfheartedly thrust a few more times before finally stilling. </p><p>Anduin grunted and slumped forward, uncaring of the mess he trapped between their bodies and the additional mess leaking out of him. He nuzzled against Varok’s throat sleepily, pressing a kiss against the older man’s still racing pulse. “Now I’m all sleepy again,” he muttered, still trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Varok snorted loudly, “You’ll get no sympathy from me. This is entirely your fault, and I expect reparations for the harm brought upon my person for the missed rest.” Anduin started to lift his head ready with a quip when Saurfang grumbled affectionately and pulled him back down. “I don’t have the energy to tussle with you twice in one morning. Let me recover first.” </p><p>Anduin huffed softly but laid back down. “We need to clean up at some point,” he muttered, already relaxing further into the warmth that Varok gave off. Varok grunted an acknowledgment and pulled the furs back over them. “We can clean up after we wake up...again,” he conceded and yawned loudly. Anduin yawned as well and decided any further effort would be best approached after some rest. Both men drifted off to sleep, Saurfang cuddling his mate close as they both sought a little more rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>